


Through It All

by jmalsimmons



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmalsimmons/pseuds/jmalsimmons
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, but Ryu and his wife haven't been on the same page lately until he came home that night. Warning: Heavy lemon throughout the story. If you don't like it, don't read. Completely re-edited from seven years ago. Please R&R and tell me what you think of my first story!





	Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter or its characters. Only the story.

Another beautiful, starry night graced the skies in Kyoto, Japan. Sakura petals graced the trees and parts of the stone walkway as a lone figure walked towards his home. He had a tanned complexion, dark, messy hair, and a body that would make every single woman turn to mush. Wrapped around his head was a red headband, his most prized possession. This time, however, he was not in is gi, dressed a long sleeve gray shirt and black jean pants with a leather jacket instead to keep warm. Ryu was returning home after a long day of training and planned to spend more time with his wife.

After all, today was Valentine's Day.

Even though happily married for three years, the Shotokan warrior felt he was not putting his wife first in his life and started to believe it was irritating her constantly. An argument the other night led him to sleep on the couch, her not even saying good morning to him, and not seeing her the entire day. Those factors told Ryu he needed to make amends.

Finished with his training for the day, Ryu went to the store and bought an assortment of roses, a box of chocolate, and wrote his own Valentine's card to show how much she meant to him. He knew that he was taking her for granted and wanted to stop before it got ugly.

 _'I need to fix this problem before it gets out of hand.'_  Ryu thought to himself.

He reached the front door of his home, which in turn was his late master Gouken's Suzaku castle before his brother, Akuma brutally murdered him. Ryu witnessed the traumatic event after coming back from the first annual Street Fighter Tournament.

That day left a burning memory in Ryu's mind, and after a few years later of non-stop training, Ryu stood toe to toe with his adopted father's killer. A grueling match ensued between them, neither willing to yield an inch as the duel took place in the same location where Akuma and Gouken held their showdown. Despite enduring a contentious battle, Ryu finally avenged his fallen master but was torn over killing Akuma after the fight because of his master's words about dealing the fatal blow.

_"Ryu, we don't fight to kill. Only in self-defense and the protection of others should you even consider making that choice. Keep this in mind when you know the true answer to what you see beyond your fist."_

Ryu always knew killing Akuma would only turn him into a demon like his adversary because of the Satsui No Hado both warriors possessed. Because of this, the prized student of Gouken opted not to kill him and went on about his life the way his master wanted him to. Shortly after that, he met his wife, the daughter of a friend close to Gouken; Detective Dourai Xiang from China.

The memory caused a small smile to grace Ryu's mouth. They got along well rather quickly, and a few years later, they married at a shrine in Japan where his best friend, Ken, was his best man.

Not wasting any more time, the youngest master of his fighting style took out a set of keys and unlocked the door before stepping inside. To his surprise, his wife wasn't anywhere to be found, which was strange to Ryu as her keys and jacket hung on the coat rack.

Ryu asked himself,  _'I know she didn't have work today. So, where can she be?'_

After placing his jacket on the coat rack, Ryu walked to the back of the house and looked outside to see his backyard consisting of a dojo, a garden full of rare flowers and plants (a gift to his wife), and his master's grave right in the middle of the backyard. Every day, Ryu said a prayer before Gouken's burial ground to remind himself of what his real purpose was, whether it was in the morning, before training, and right before bed.

Realizing there was one place he hasn't checked, Ryu headed upstairs towards their shared bedroom where the door was slightly cracked, a dim light providing visibility. Thinking she was inside, he softly pushed the door and stepped in, leaving all the gifts he bought on the drawer on his side of the room before continuing his search. Turning to look at his bed, he saw something familiar.

The same sakura petals he saw earlier today filled their shared bed, which meant she picked only a select few to place on the mattress. Ryu figured out his wife planned this the entire time and decided to see if she was here to be sure.

"Chun-Li, are you here?" Ryu called out.

No answer. Ryu stole a glance at the bathroom and noticed no movement. Looking inside, he saw nothing out of the ordinary but didn't sense someone emerging from the closet.

Sneaking behind her husband was Chun-Li, wearing a lacy black bra and pantie set covered by the same colored see-through nightgown. Her lips shined due to pink lip gloss with her hair falling behind her back. The Chinese detective looked stunning. Smiling to herself, she tiptoed towards her husband from behind.

As it turns out, Chun-Li didn't have work on this particular occasion, wanting to surprise her husband while he was away and would complete that task accordingly.

Ryu was about to turn around right before Chun-Li jumped on his back, locking her legs around his waist while covering his eyes with her hands, inching closer to his ear to nibble on it gently.

"Hi, husband," whispered Chun-Li in seduction. "I missed you."

He smiled but didn't move, figuring this was only the beginning of a lovely and passionate night they desperately needed together.

Chun-Li displayed her seduction by removing her hands from his face, shifting downward towards the midsection to massage his abdominal muscles. She gently suckled on his warm skin at the neck area. Ryu closed his eyes with a sigh of contentment and continued to let his wife work her magic on him for the next couple of minutes. Everywhere her hands touched felt so pleasant in every sense of the word.

While Chun-Li continued her ministrations, something came back into Ryu's mind. He had to tell her what he was thinking earlier today, knowing the longer he waited, the harder it will be to explain his actions. That came at this moment when Chun-Li stopped what she was doing and got off Ryu's back, giving him a chance to turn around.

Surveying her attractive figure, Ryu bit his lip to try and suppress his dirty thoughts. He was amazed by how perfect her body was. Ryu thought this was the time to tell her.

"Chun, there's something I need to tell you," he started, although nervously.

"Yes, honey?" she replied as her brown eyes were shining at him happily, curious to what he had to say.

Ryu sighed before speaking again. "I've been thinking lately about how I've been mistreating you over the past couple of months. My training has been taking most of my time and-"

Before he could say anything else, Chun-Li put a finger to his mouth to silence him before showing a caring smile. "Ryu, I'm glad you thought about this, but you don't need to apologize to me," she said gently.

A puzzled look graced Ryu's face as she continued speaking. "Training is what you do and who you are. I don't want to take that away from you. The gifts you brought me today are wonderful. However, I'm happy with you being my husband and me being your wife."

After removing her finger from his lips, Chun-Li wrapped her arms around his neck to bring herself closer, inhaling his scent as she whispered, "Just promise me that you'll always be here with me no matter what we go through in this marriage."

Smiling gently, Ryu brought his arms around her waist, caressing her back before replying in a whisper of his own. "I will always be here for you, no matter what."

Satisfied with his answer, Chun-Li smiled, showing all her white pearls. "Now with that out of the way, let's get down to what this day is all about," she whispered seductively again as she closed the distance with her husband in an affectionate kiss.

A tremendous weight was lifted off Ryu's shoulders as he kissed his life partner back. After a minute or so, the lip lock started to turn aggressive as Chun-Li pressed her tongue against her husband's lips, asking for entrance while grinding her hips against his pelvis. Granting her wish, Ryu opened his mouth and dueled her for supremacy before taking it a step further as he broke the kiss and told her to turn around while still in his embrace. Chun-Li did what she was told and gasped in pleasure, feeling Ryu's lips on her neck and his hands roaming her curves and skin underneath the nightgown. Before long, the Shotokan master's tongue gently touched his wife's neck, forcing her to arch her back. Despite his actions, Chun-Li's hands weren't idle as she slid her right hand over Ryu's neck, holding him in place. They continued for a few more minutes until Chun-Li halted her lover and turned to face him, her eyes burning with lust and desire.

"Ryu, I loved how you teased me there," Chun-Li breathed hard, "But now, I want you to take it a step further."

Knowing what that meant, Ryu grabbed Chun-Li by her ass, pinning her against the nearby wall for another make-out session. Many moans of pleasure left the Chinese beauty's mouth when he clutched her ample derriere and didn't want him to stop anytime soon. Once again, Chun-Li wasn't standstill in her movements as she locked her legs around his waist and ran her hands over his back, smiling to herself over how his muscles radiated power. Ryu was in control, proving that fact by softly brushing against her thighs while looking to remove the nightgown. Chun-Li sighed contently at what her husband was doing to her and stopped their kiss, allowing him to pull the gown over her head to expose her undergarments. Looking into her eyes without even speaking, Ryu asked permission to go further. His wife gave him a smile of approval. With a soft snap, the bra fell to the floor, and Ryu couldn't take his eyes away from her perfect breasts, round and firm from arousal.

Feeling his gaze at her breasts, Chun-Li took her hands and lowered Ryu to her chest, sharply moaning as he sucked the right nipple while fondling the left breast in his hand. He then switched and gave the same treatment to her other nipple. The last area of focus would be on the valley between her chest. With a simple touch, Ryu made Chun-Li squirm in his embrace, her breathing becoming labored with her husband's foreplay.

"Oh, yes..." the self-proclaimed 'Strongest Woman in the World' rasped, arching her back in the process. "Please... don't stop, Ryu. Keep going."

Her pleas made Ryu go into a frenzy, continuing to please his lover's chest before bringing both their bodies to the bed, gently placing Chun-Li on it before hovering above her. While laying down, Chun-Li worked to take his shirt and undershirt off, smiling naughtily after exposing his muscled chest and abdominal muscles. They gently kissed again with the Chinese woman bringing Ryu down to her level, his torso pressing deep against her bare chest. Both warriors fell under the other's spell and had no intention of resisting the obvious temptation. Ryu took this opportunity to rub his hands against Chun-Li's waist before placing his thumbs inside her thong to carefully discard it. Chun-Li would return the favor, slowly loosening his belt and getting rid of his pants, underwear, and headband.

The two lovers studied each other, their mouths watering from pure excitement. They had their heated moments before, but this was beyond even their wedding night. Chun-Li peeked down at Ryu's erection and craved to have him right then and there. His large organ stood at nearly seven inches with girth to spare. Not wasting any more time, Chun-Li took his member in her hand and stroked him as he laid down against the pillows. However, she surprised him by placing her ass on his face.

"Honey, I want to try something different this time," Chun-Li told her husband.

Ryu quickly found out what she was planning as his wife lowered herself to his member while her ass and womanhood covered his face. Licking her lips, Chun-Li sucked on him, hearing her husband groan at her warm mouth. In retaliation, Ryu parted her folds with his tongue and squeezed her ass as well, earning him a sharp moan from Chun-Li as she coated his member with saliva for better lubrication while occasionally grabbing his sack. Instead of a groan, Ryu gave out a low growl in pleasure. The still considered newlyweds continued their oral stimulation for five minutes until Chun-Li got off and straddled her husband. The fire in her eyes from earlier had only increased. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. After positioning herself over his shaft, the Interpol agent paused for a moment before glancing at her husband.

"Ryu, something's wrong with this picture," Chun-Li told him.

Puzzled, her lover asked, "What's wrong?"

Smiling at his naïve nature, Chun-Li grabbed Ryu by the shoulders, bringing him to a sitting position as they stood in each other's arms.

Chun-Li could barely stop herself from giggling. "That's better. Now let's get to the best part."

Taking a deep breath, Chun-Li lowered herself on his member, earning a pleasurable groan from Ryu, trying to adjust to her tightness. She was also moaning from Ryu's size inside her womb. Regaining her focus, Chun-Li placed her husband's head on her chest and held him tightly. Sensations could be felt all over as the Spring Beauty started bouncing on her lover while he played with her beautiful orbs while teasing her neck and collarbone.

Chun-Li begged, "Ryu, please... Go faster... faster!"

Ryu obeyed her commands and pumped even faster than before, receiving more moans from Chun-Li's throat.

Nothing to stop or interrupt them, the two legendary warriors continued their lustful movements with Ryu thrusting upwards while grabbing Chun-Li's hips as her legs held him in a vice grip, kissing him deeply while doing so. The feeling was like flying on cloud nine. Neither person didn't want to stop anytime soon. Chun-Li's moaning rose again, and without warning, she cried in ecstasy after experiencing her first orgasm, her inner muscles clamping down on Ryu who groaned but held off from climax. He held his wife as she came down from her euphoria breathing heavily, but the look on her face said she was far from satisfied. To Chun-Li's surprise, Ryu dislodged himself from her core and put her back on the bed.

Confused and moaning in disapproval, Chun-Li asked, "What are you doing?"

Smiling, Ryu lowered himself to whisper in her ear, "Turn around," he replied.

His voice in a whisper sent chills down her spine. Doing what he asked, Chun-Li turned around, gasping as she felt Ryu's hands at her hips, lifting her in the process.

At that point, Chun-Li realized what Ryu planned to do.

Coming to her ear again, he whispered huskily, "Now, it's my turn to try something new."

Ryu then lowered his wife onto his shaft again facing the other way as she bounced up and down on his pole. Chun-Li loved this brand new position as it brought immense pleasure to them both. Two strong hands placed themselves on her breasts, the fingers squishing the flesh gently. Taking advantage, Ryu attacked the base of Chun-Li's neck, causing her to arch her back and scream. Turning her head, the Interpol agent kissed her husband passionately, her passion skyrocketing through the roof.

"Ryu! So good! Don't stop!" Chun-Li demanded.

Hearing her pleas for more, Ryu went as hard as he could, groaning at her tightness in this new position. It didn't take long before Chun-Li released another cry of ecstasy, this orgasm stronger than the first. Ryu clenched his teeth and held off his relief once again.

Leaning back, Chun-Li turned to kiss him again, her breathing remaining ragged as she felt him caress her chest. They pulled away, and the look on her face told Ryu she didn't want the night to end so soon. Who was he to say no? Ryu changed positions for the last time, laying himself and his lover on their side, not withdrawing from her snatch.

Turning to look at her husband, Chun-Li smiled and huskily said, "Make this one your best yet."

Ryu instantly complied with her demand and pounded her core, grunting and groaning at her tightness from this position. He grabbed her thigh, lifting her leg high in the air to make sure she would feel every inch of his manhood. A pair of lips suckled on Chun-Li's neck, causing yet another start of continuous moans from her throat. Thinking her neck would turn red if he continued, Chun-Li stopped Ryu and brought him into another passionate kiss while moaning in his mouth. His hand on her breast closed, squeezing the sensitive flesh. Along with her husband's tongue tickling her neck, Chun-Li did nothing but scream from his actions, beckoning him to thrust harder than ever.

Knowing she wasn't going to last much longer, Ryu continued pounding Chun-Li's core with every ounce of strength he had. Then, it happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

A few more thrusts caused Chun-Li to scream Ryu's name as loud as she possibly could, signaling her final but strongest orgasm of the night, followed shortly by Ryu letting out a yell of his own as his seed shot deep inside her snatch, hosing down her insides while mingling with his lover's sweet honey. She rested her head on the pillow below, breathing heavily. Ryu withdrew from her body and wrapped his arms around her curvaceous frame to keep their bodies warm, satisfied with his performance. Getting comfortable in his grip, Chun-Li turned to face him and smiled despite the exhaustion overtaking her body after a lovely and passionate night with her husband.

"That was amazing, Ryu. I love you," Chun-Li whispered tiredly.

Returning her smile, Ryu replied, "Your welcome and I love you too, my Spring Beauty."

He gave her one more lasting kiss before dropping his head, drifting off to sleep. Chun-Li turned back on her side and fell asleep herself, feeling safe in her husband's arms as the dim light turned off and bathed the room in darkness apart from the full moon and stars casting light inside the room. Before ultimately going to sleep, Chun-Li turned back to her husband, who was in a deep slumber.

She smiled as she caressed his face with her hand and kissed him gently before whispering, "I will always cater to you." With those last words, Chun-Li drifted to sleep, comfortably safe and content in Ryu's arms.


End file.
